1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to conveyor devices, and more particularly, to portable conveyor devices which can be used for horizontal or near vertical conveyance of various materials and equipment used in building construction.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In Meeks et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,180,479, a carpenter's elevator and conveyor is described which functions to convey various types of materials or tools, either from one horizontal location to another, or from ground level to the roof of a building under construction. The carpenter's elevator and conveyor disclosed in the Meeks patent employs an endless chain conveyor which is driven by a motor for the purpose of causing the conveyor to push materials along a material supporting plate from one end of the conveyor to the other. The Meeks et al. conveyor is relatively lightweight and compact in construction to facilitate portability.
In the Meeks carpenter elevator and conveyor, the motor which is used to drive the conveyor, and indeed a portion of the conveyor itself, are disposed at an exposed location adjacent one end of the conveyor, and the flights secured to the conveyor chain are of relatively light construction which limits the carrying capacity of the conveyor.